The development of epidemiologic research in cancer in Latin America has been "spotty" and irregular due mainly to the fact that the limited resources available are devoted to solve health problems of higher priority. At present, most of the information at hand is based on mortality data as only very few places can provide reliable information on cancer morbidity. However, during the last 15 years, cancer has become an important public health problem in most Latin American countries creating excellent opportunities for epidemiologic research, provided some basic resources and appropriate technologies are made available. Different epidemiologic patterns exist in Latin America as compared to the United States for tumors such as cancer of the uterine cervix, breast, stomach, gallbladder and others. Collaborative research between paired U.S. and L.A. institutions, following the successful working schema of LACRIP (NCI Contract N01-CO-65332), in important areas of common interest will result in a better knowledge of the natural history of malignant neoplasms. The proposed meeting will provide a unique opportunity to encourage collaborative cancer epidemiology research in Latin America by: (a) reviewing the epidemiologic information on cancer presently available in Latin America and compare it with similar information from other areas in the world; (b) discussing the difficulties which may exist throughout the Region for high level research in cancer epidemiology and recommending adequate solutions; (c) identifying cancer research areas in Latin America of common interest to both U.S. and L.A. epidemiologists and the most suitable institutions and/or investigators to plan and implement specific studies. The discussion topics have been selected because of their public health significance and their potential for collaborative research. The proceedings will be published in English as a monograph under the PAHO Scientific Publication series and widely distributed throughout the world.